


Life, In Pieces (ART LINK)

by mandylynn4



Series: Big Bang Art [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN AU Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: This is the art post for rivermoon1970's work entitled "Life, in Pieces."  I enjoyed working with her on this project and hope she likes the artwork I sent to her!  :)  Great story!Link to story:http://archiveofourown.org/works/9316091





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



 

This is the main title card for the story.  Below is a collage, then all the pieces of the collage in larger sizes.  At the end, you will find a secondary title card with the spirit animals included.  

 

    

 

 

         

 

 

This is my first art....please be gentle.  

 

I used various clips from various sources for this art and GIMP with Pizap.  :)


End file.
